Ethan Gelfand
Ethan Gelfand is a character who joined team family, Vidcon And Served In The United States Marine Corps And Also A Famous Youtuber Who Has 100,000 Subscribers, 1,000,000 Subscribers, 10,000,000 Subscribers And Also 17,000,000 Subscribers With The Play Buttons: Silver, Gold, Diamond. Full Name: Ethan Cole Gelfand Alias: PFC Joker Rank: Private First Class Alignment: Good Hobbies: Liking U.S. Marine Corps, Playing Video Games, Making Videos On 4K, Listening To WWE, Metal Music, Hiring Youtubers, Actors, Marines, Seeing Vidcon, Seeing Tana Mongeau. Goals: Staying With U.S. Marines Corps, U.S. Navy Seals & U.S. Armed Forces, Survive In Iraq, Being A War Hero With Medals, Be A Good Man Girlfriend: Tana Mongeau Occupation: TFM, Youtuber, Vlogger, Gamer, United States Marine Corps Member, Vidcon Member Friends: Chris Kyle Enemies: Eddie Ray Routh, The Butcher Likes: saving Zack, Erika, Justin, Matt, Shawnette, Peter, Jayland, Tracy the others, Joining team family, Gaming, Hiring Youtubers, actors and marines, joining the United States Marine Corps, Marine One, His Corpsmen, His Battalion, US Marine Corps Stuff, History And More, Kevin "Dauber" Lacz, Crafting Items, Gear And More, PS4 Pro, Xbox One X, American Sniper, Meeting Youtubers In Vidcon, Tana Mongeau, Heavy Metal, WWE, UFC, Sports His 4K Camera And IPhone X, Tours And Being A Good Marine, Making videos, Nerf Guns, Chris Kyle, Marc Alan Lee, Chad Littlefield, Omar, Sheikh Al-Obodi, Being Rich, Making Gaming Videos, Jarheads, Leathernecks, Staying Out Of Trouble, His Utility Covers, Uniforms, Helmet With Quad Night Vision Goggles, Thermal/Night Vision Goggles, With Sunglasses. His K9 Unit: Cowboy. Other Marine Uniforms, Recruit Training, Becoming An Amphibious Marine, Recon Force Marines, Delta, Rifleman's Creed, His Devil Dogs, United States Marine Corps Boot Camp MCRD At San Diego, Eddie Ray Routh Dying, Getting Youtube Play Buttons By Getting, 100,000 Subscribers, 1,000,000, Subscribers, 10,000,000 Subscribers And 17,000,000 Subscribers, Monetizing His Youtube Channel And 4K Videos, Meeting and Greeting Youtubers In Vidcon & More. Dislikes: Bad Users, Ericina, Baby Shows, His Death, Chad Littlefield, Marc Alan Lee And Chris Kyle Death, Omar And Sheikh Al-Obodi Death, Punishments, The Insidious 6, Ethan Gelfand (illusion), Crow, Zaper, Reptile, Cosmic Squid, Rhino, Electric, Zombie Saddam Hussein, Red Goblin, Genom, Clone Ethan Gelfand And 2 Clones, The Troublemakers, The Robbers, Other Spider Randy Villains, Lying, Doing Bad Things, Haters, His Fake Parents, Bullies, Being Brainwashed, Manipulating Innocents, Bad Guys, Eddie Ray Routh, His Enemies, The Butcher, Idrees, Abduwali Muse, Militant Pirates In Africa, Militant Resistances In Iraq. Abilites: K9 Unit, Special Ops Mastery, Expert Marksman, Expert Tactician, Expert Hand To Hand Combatant Equipment: MP5 Silenced With Holographic Sight, AN/PEQ-2, Magazines & Desert Camouflage, Desert Eagle, Frag And Smoke, Flash Grenades And More. Type Of Hero: War Hero Category:Team Family Members Category:Agent of Shield Fan Category:Good Users Category:Anti troublemakers Category:Controverial people Category:United States Marine Corps Category:Good Guys Category:Heroes Category:War soldier Category:Military Category:Brad Pitt Fan Category:Scout Category:Gunners Category:Metal songs lover Category:United States Armed Forces Category:2001 Births Category:1st Battalion, 5th Marines Category:War heroes Category:Charlie Company Category:Vidcon Fan Category:Infantry Battalions Category:Rich People Category:Vloggers Category:Gamers Category:YouTubers Category:Good Youtubers Category:Vidcon Category:WWE fans Category:Call of Duty Fans Category:Fortnite Fans Category:Anti-Villains Category:Anti-Criminals Category:Private First Class Category:Recruiter Category:Video Game Collector Category:Vidcon Meet And Greet Category:Characters who have Girlfriends Category:Allied With U.S. Navy Seals Category:Allied With USMC Units Category:100,000 Subscribers Category:1,000,000 Subscribers Category:10,000,000 Subscribers Category:17,000,000 Subscribers Category:K9 Units Category:Call Of Duty Black Ops IIII Blackout Fans Category:Seal Team 3 Category:Seal Team 7 Category:Seal Team 1 Category:Mark Wahlberg Fan